


Baby, light my fire

by firefright



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fun times with the Outlaws, Light Bondage, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kori has a strap-on, Jason is very happy about it, and Roy is a facilitator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, dirty ot3 porn for the sake of porn. Not much else to say here :)

"Oh my God."

Jason felt his insides turn to jelly as he watched Kori approach the bed. The sway of her hips was hypnotic, commanding his attention down to what she wore over them. Purple, of course it was purple and very, _very_ big.

"Like it, Jaybird?" Roy's fingers tugged through his hair, pulling just hard enough to be commanding but not painful. His head was resting back against his friends lap, which let the archer drape his thighs over the top of Jason's shoulders and across his arms, with his feet looped under his back to keep them pinned in place. It was a hold Jason was sure he would have been able to get out of normally, were his knees not currently held open with a spreader bar between them. "Got it special just for you."

He was completely naked, while Roy wore a pair of sweatpants that did nothing to stop his hard-on from pressing against the back of Jason's head. And Kori... _Kori._

The strap-on fit her perfectly and Jason was sure that Roy had searched all over the internet (or the nearest porn shops he could find) to get her the perfect one. Eight perfect fucking inches of thick, purple, artificial cock, all lubed up and ready to fuck into his already stretched out hole. His mouth was fucking watering at the sight.

"C'mon Jay," Roy prompted him again, hands sliding down over Jason's chest. "Tell our princess how much you want her, tell her how much you need her. Tell her just how bad you wanna be fucked open by her." He groaned when fingers twisted at one of his nipples. "C'mon, don't hold back, we already know how filthy your mouth is."

"Yes Jason." God, he couldn't take his eyes off her, not even to look at Roy. "Or, if you wish to remain silent, perhaps we should go ahead and gag you."

"Nngh." It's a groan, as his shoulders flex under the hold of Roy's legs. "No, Kori, damn, Kori _please_." Jason's wasn't opposed to being gagged under a lot of circumstances but this time he wanted his voice, wanted to be allowed to call out. "I want you, God I want it, I want you. Please, fuck me!"

Her delighted laugh was erotic by itself, a low sweeping purr like that of a cat. It made his cock throb almost painfully and Roy's thumbs smoothed over his nipples in reward. "Since you asked so nicely, Jason."

Strong hands, burning with the barely contained heat that gave Kori her power, grabbed his ankles and pushed them back up towards his shoulders until he was bent almost completely in half as she climbed onto the bed. Because his knees were still held open by the bar between them he couldn't even bend his legs to make it easier on himself, meaning he felt the stretch all the way as it made his thighs ache.

"God, I love how flexible you Bats are." he heard Roy mutter as he took over holding Jason's calves from Kori. "Makes me hurt just to look at you, Jaybird. Bet you love it, though, bet you love being held open so we can see every inch of you like this. Fucking gorgeous, Jay."

"Please," he choked as he felt the head of the strap-on rub against his hole, biting back whimpers at how exposed he was, how much he _loved_ it. "Please, Kori!"

Her lips were like fire on his as she leaned down over him low enough to kiss and he tried without success to get his hands high enough to touch her. Jason wanted so badly to touch Kori, to tangle his hands in the warm sweep of her hair or feel the heavy, hot weight of her breasts against his palms. He'd eaten her out earlier and could still taste her juices as their tongues slid over each other.

"Fuck yeah, give it to him, princess. Make him take every inch." Roy said eagerly and Jason could only imagine his face right now as Kori filled his vision, dominating him with her mouth as she guided the dildo inside. It was big and thick and everything he craved, heated up with that special kind of warming lube so much that it felt just like her skin, like how he imagined Kori would feel if she really did have a cock of her own. God, the stretch of it burned him to perfection, setting his already sensitive nerves on fire.

"Pl -" he tried to say, moaning as her teeth nipped at his jaw, as Roy's hands squeezed his ankles and his legs braced down against Jason's shoulders and arms. "Please, I want it, give it to me. God, fuck me, Kori!"

She smelled like spices, like cinnamon and chili pepper, hot and exotic as his body stretched around her. Her laughter was music, her fingers like firebrands against his hips as she purred, "For you, Jason, _anything_."

There was nothing slow about it, no build-up in pace, no gentleness this time. Kori fucked the way she fought; powerful, vicious and without mercy until Jason felt like he was being burned from the inside out. Each thrust drove into him like it could be the last, her hips working their way through different angles until she found the one that made him yell at the top of his lungs, safe in the knowledge that there was no one else around to hear them on their island base. 

Jason watched her lean up, eyes fixated on the arch of her body, the sway of her bare breasts and then the sight of her kissing Roy above him. He couldn't help his needy whimper as he uselessly tried to clench his thighs together, except the bar kept them open and spread and God, it turned him on, his own helplessness in this situation turned him _on_. The way he couldn't do anything, couldn't move, couldn't buck his hips or even touch himself made his cock _throb_. There were so few people he'd ever let himself be this vulnerable for and Roy and Kori were up at the top of the list.

"Harder, fuck, please, harder!" He begged her, legs trembling in Roy's grip as he listened to wet slurping sounds of them kissing over his head. Kori moaned as she fucked into him, the part of the harness that was made to press against her clit rubbing her hard with every thrust. Jason would bet the entire Wayne fortune that she had soaked through it by now and the image spurred him on to thinking about cleaning up the supple leather with his tongue when Kori was done with it, maybe sucking on the straps like they were candy. God, he could do it while Roy fucked him too.

The fantasy was what did him in. On top of everything else - the drag of the dildo over his prostate, the sight and sound of the pair making out above him - it was too much, he didn't even need either of them to lay a finger on his dick before he was coming with hot, wet spurts all over his and Kori's stomachs. He must have yelled because Roy and Kori both broke apart at the same time to look at him, Roy letting out a low whistle of approval. 

"Jesus Jaybird, you should've warned me, I wanted to see that." He let go of Jason's left leg to reach down and press him thumb against his mouth, slipping it inside as the younger man parted his lips. "You look so damn good when you come."

Jason moaned as Kori slowed her thrusting, his tongue swirling around the digit in his mouth before he pushed his head back against Roy's crotch (making him groan). "Blame Kori," he rasped, as the digit slipped from his mouth. "She's too good at this."

He heard Kori laugh before she kissed him again as reward, "You are sweet, Jason, and I hope you are not too tired yet. There is still so much for us to do."

"Nnn, no." Jason licked his lips as his legs trembled and his hole clenched down against the dildo still sliding in and out of it, "I've - ah - always got energy for you guys."

"Good." That was Roy talking, "Because Kori's going to keep fucking you until she comes, until you're hard again and then, Jaybird..." he held his breath, listening intently for what the archer was going to say next as his softening cock twitched.

"Then it's _my_ turn."

Jason could only moan in anticipation of what was to come.


End file.
